Detailed structural investigations are being carried out on several glycoproteins with the aim of characterizing the nature of the carbohydrate units and of the glycopeptide bands present in the molecules. Both soluble and insoluble carbohydrate-containing proteins are under study. These include plasma proteins, thyroglobulin, collagens and the glycoprotein components of various basement membranes and plasma membranes. An attempt will be made to corelate structure and function of the cell surface glycoproteins under study. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Sato, T., and Spiro, R.G., Studies on the subunit composition of the renal glomerular basement membrane. J. Biol. Chem. 251, 4062-4070 (1976). Spiro, R.G., Search for a biochemical basis of diabetic microangiopathy. Diabetologia 12,1-14 (1976).